1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In a system for displaying and editing a general electronic document, in displaying it on a display screen, according to a purpose of reference and edition, the displaying magnification is usually changed. In such a system, the function of magnifying and reducing the displayed image is indispensable. For example, a large-format electronic document like A0 or A1, as it is isometric, cannot be fallen within the display screen. So, when it is desired to ascertain the image of the entire electronic document, the image is reduction-displayed; on the other hand, in executing edition work, the spot to be edited is somewhat magnified to display the details of a character and graphic. In this way, as required, by choosing reduced display or magnified display of the electronic document, workability of document editing processing can be enhanced.